


Gray Crates

by 00qverlord



Series: 1 AM Pepsi induced writing extravaganzas. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy Dudes, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Jail cells, Plague, Short Story, Virus, it's the apocalypse guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: Callum Marks woke up in a box. Given, there were four strangers in the box with him, but there was something off about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the same writing class as the last one, a while ago. I was supposed to write a horror story (as this was close to halloween), and the prompt was "We all have it in here, we're all infected."

 Callum Marks woke up on the floor. He didn't wake slowly, but with a jolting pain in his neck. He didn't recognize where he was, but there were four other people in the room. The walls were cold and gray, and there were no windows. It felt like the inside of a crate, and Callum was being shipped off to the farthest mental facility from his hometown. He moved his hand backwards to scoot towards the wall, when his hand landed in something cold and sticky. He jerked his hand back as fast as lightning and cradled it to his chest tentatively. He only had to glance at what his hand had been dropped in to know that it was drying blood on his hands.Callum closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and collect himself. His eyes snapped open almost of their own free will when Callum felt a rancid hot hair that blew on his face. 

     The man leaned on Callum. There was a dark red, almost black to the whites of his eyes, and where the colour was supposed to be, it was a dull grey. They flitted around Callum's face, seemingly not being able to settle in one spot. Maybe Callum was right, and they were all being shipped off to the looney bin. The man was so close to Callum, his nose was practically touching Callum's cheek.   
     As much as he tried not to, Callum flinched when the man said, "we have it you know. We're all infected. That's why we're here, we're the first ones." Callum felt his heart rate spike and he felt nauseous. A cold fear spread through his veins like a wildfire. Now he knew, he was never going to make it out of here alive. Callum was going to die at the hands of an unknown plague with four strangers in a metal box. 


End file.
